Transformers: Dawn of the Dinosaurs
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: In a war with the Predacons, the Maximals will win the war and save the world at all costs, because no matter what happens, evil will not have its way.
1. The New Generation

**Transformers: Dawn of the Dinosaurs**

**Chapter 1: The New Generation**

_"As Maximals, we swore to protect and defend from the forces of evil. No matter what happens, evil will not have its way." -_Optimus Primal

The Maximals had kept their promise for the Great Valley's future to keep everyone safe from the Predacons. The battle with the Predacons had just begun since their return. Even Littlefoot was afraid that the Predacons will get their chance to conquer the Great Valley, but he was assured that Optimus Primal will not let evil have its way as long as the Maximals are here to protect.

On a quiet night, everyone was asleep, but not the Maximals. The Maximals are on patrol to keep the Predacons away from the dinosaurs.

Inside the Axalon, Optimus was looking on the screen of his computer when he saw a wrecked battleship miles away from the Mysterious Beyond.

"Hmm," Optimus said curiously. "It must be another battleship from Cybertron. I got to check it out."

Later that night, Optimus flew to the island miles away from the Mysterious Beyond, and to his surprise, he did see the ship that crash landed. "Well, that's just prime," he said. He then called the Maximals. "This is Optimus. I'm requesting backup immediately...I think."

The Maximals arrived and saw the shipwreck.

"Jumping gyros, will you look at that," said Cheetor.

"Must be an Autobot ship," said Rattrap.

"It is an Autobot ship, vermin," said Dinobot. "Are you expecting it a Decepticon ship?"

"Not at all, Dinobutt."

The Maximals entered the shipwreck and looked around. The computers and machine appeared to be heavily damaged with the ship crashed into Earth.

"Whoa, look at this mess. This amount of damage would make Bulkhead react like 'I didn't do it'," Cheetor said.

Dinobot slaps Cheetor's rump. "Don't push your luck, furball! All this damage must be due to the ship's impact on Earth."

Rhinox looked around the area of the ship. "Looks like nobody's home," he said.

But Rhinox was wrong when Optimus saw the lifeless body of Autobot leader Optimus Prime. "Somebody's home, Rhinox," he said.

Cheetor saw the body. "Hey, isn't that...?"

"Autobot leader Optimus Prime, no doubt," Dinobot snorted. "Completely offline during that battle with Decepticon leader Megatron."

Airazor turned to Optimus. "Optimus, you don't think..." she said.

"I have reason to think that my ancestor and I are related since the centuries of civil war on Cybertron," Optimus said.

"But could he be the source to our advantage against Megatron?" Cheetor asked.

Optimus picked up the Matrix. "One way to find out."

Optimus had half his spark in the Matrix, and he placed it in the chest of Optimus Prime. The Autobot's eyes glowed bright in light, and through Primal's microscopic vision, he could see the computer animation of the Cyber Star of its power and source. And then, Primal realized that Megatron was after the Cyber Star because the Cyber Star turns out to be the computer chip of Cybertron usable for Cybertron's reformation. Then, the Autobot went out, and the chest opens up for half of Primal's spark to fly back into his chest.

"Whoa..." Cheetor said in amazement.

"Holy slag," Rattrap added.

Suddenly Optimus started groaning, like something's about to happen. His body started to mutated, turning bigger than his normal size, and then he transformed into the Optimal Optimus Primal, much to everyone's surprise and shock.

"Unbelievable!" Tigatron gasped.

"Big Bot, are you okay?" Cheetor asked.

Optimus looked at his new body. "Just looking prime," he said.

"I wonder if Littlefoot might notice," Rhinox said. "He might learn much about Cybertron from detail to detail." He then grew stern. "Nah."

"I'm not sure about that, Rhinox," said Optimus. "Littlefoot might know the story, if I could just explain to him about this."

"Guess that makes you the new Autobot, Boss Monkey. Congratulations," said Rattrap in sarcasm.

"I'm not just an Autobot, Rattrap. I'm half Maximal and half Autobot."

Dinobot snorted. "Guess that makes you the Optimal Optimus Primal," he said. "But enough of this! What did you see?"

"I see that the Cyber Star is more than just a device," Optimus said. "It's also Cybertron's computer chip...to reform Cybertron itself."

Cheetor's eyes widen. "What?! You mean the Cyber Star all the time was a computer chip?! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I didn't know the Cyber Star is the key to reformat Cybertron." He then crossed his arms. "The only problem is that this process was never used before, not since Megatron tried to use the star for the Doomsday Machine."

"Well, that's just prime!" Rattrap said, his fists on his hips. "What else can we do, shoot the big bullies?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," said Silverbolt.

"Heh. In your dreams, bird-dog."

"Enough," said Optimus. "It doesn't matter how I look. What matters is that no matter what happens, we will stop Megatron at all costs in the name of justice."


	2. A New War

**Chapter 2: A New War**

The next morning, Littlefoot was having a drink at the lake. He had a last sip when he heard stomping as he was shadowed. He turned around and saw Optimus in his new body. "Optimus?" he asked. "You look...bigger than before in a new shape."

"I'm just looking prime, Littlefoot," said Optimus as he knelt before Littlefoot. "We had discovered a shipwreck miles from the Great Valley, and I found the body of my ancestor, Optimus Prime, as I had told you before. I had inserted half of my spark into Prime's chest, and through his eyes like a computer... Littlefoot, I had learned that the Cyber Star is not just a device usable for powering machinery and robotic organisms. It is a computer chip that would be used to reformat Cybertron by its core."

Littlefoot gasped. "You mean...the Cyber Star is a chip? But why didn't you tell me?"

Optimus sighed. "I don't know, Littlefoot. I thought it's just a device for unique power, but I had no idea it is the only chip that would be used to reformat Cybertron. The only problem with reformatting Cybertron is that it has never happened when Megatron attacked all of us on Cybertron."

"But why couldn't you use it?"

"I was only willing to use the Cyber Star as a tool to battle against Megatron, except Megatron had bested me despite my best efforts."

Littlefoot then frowned. "I don't believe it, Optimus. Not at all." He then turned to leave, but he stopped when Optimus scooped him off the ground.

"You may not believe it, Littlefoot, but even you shouldn't ignore the real fact that we're in a war against Megatron."

"But I couldn't."

"I know, but since after Megatron tried to kill you, I just don't want anyone in harm's way. That's one thing to remember, Littlefoot."

"But Optimus..."

Optimus held his hand up to stop Littlefoot from speaking. "Your home's future is in our hands. With us on patrol, we'll do everything we can to defeat the Predacons and save the Earth."

Littlefoot looked at Optimus and then sighed. "I guess you're right. Why am I being so foolish?"

Optimus puts Littlefoot down as he said, "That's why we're here to protect your planet from Megatron's evil."

"Not when I'm around, Primal," said Megatron. Optimus turned and saw him. "You wouldn't be so cocky when I'm done with you. No."

"Megatron," Optimus said. "When I'm done with you, I'm gonna make you pay for your crimes!"

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you, Optimus." He picked up a big boulder.

Optimus chuckled. "You really think that boulder would try to damage me, don't you?"

Megatron grinned devilishly. "I'm not throwing the boulder to you, Optimus."

"Then who would you throw it to?"

Megatron turned his face to Littlefoot. "I meant to crush the Longneck that caused my defeat!"

Optimus' eyes widen. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would, Optimus!" He then laughed evilly as he threw the boulder at Littlefoot.

Littlefoot screamed and braced himself for impact, but not when Optimus fired a laser at it, breaking it to small chunks of rocks.

"Leave him to me, Littlefoot," said Optimus. "Go!"

Littlefoot ran away from the fight. Megatron switched to beast mode and watched Littlefoot run.

"Oh, no, you don't," said Megatron. "You're coming with me!"

Megatron flew toward Littlefoot, but Optimus grabbed his metal tail when he said, "Not so fast, Megatron!" He pulled Megatron towards him. "This is between you and me!"

Megatron growled. "I don't have time for this!" he said. He picked up the boulder and threw it at Optimus, sending him flying. "I have unfinished business to attend!" He then flew down to chase Littlefoot.

"No!" cried Optimus. Quickly, he contacted the Maximals. "This is Optimus! Megatron's after Littlefoot, and I'm requesting his immediate rescue!"

Littlefoot kept running in the woods, but as he kept running, Megatron landed in front of him and laughed evilly.

"You really think you can get away from me, huh?" Megatron asked. "It won't work, because I am the Sharptooth of the valley, or so you call me. Yes."

Littlefoot took steps back as Megatron took steps forward. "Please, don't hurt me," he begged. "I know you're mad about the first year in the Great Valley, but revenge isn't gonna do any better."

"Oh, but it shall. Yes. Time to suffer."

But when Megatron got close, lasers and explosive arrows were hitting him from the side. He turned and saw Rattrap, Cheetor, Blackarachnia and Silverbolt at the big boulder.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Blackarachnia asked.

"You mess with him, you mess with us!" Cheetor added.

Switching to beast mode, Silverbolt jumped to Littlefoot. "Hop on," he said. "Time to go."

With no time to waste, Littlefoot jumped on Silverbolt, and Silverbolt flew away with Littlefoot on his back.

Megatron started to get furious and flew to Silverbolt, only to have his propeller busted by Blackarachnia's explosive arrow, knocking him down to the ground.

"Whoa, nice shot! Silverbolt would be rooting for you!" Cheetor said to Blackarachnia.

"He already has," said Blackarachnia.

Megatron growled as he turned to the trio. "I'm gonna kill you for this!" But when he took a step, Optimus stepped in and grabbed his tail.

"Not when I'm around," said Optimus.

Optimus spun Megatron around until he threw him high in the air and over the trees.

"I'll get you for this, Optimus!" roared Megatron as he flew.

Megatron flew over the trees and crashed on a mountain. He groaned. "I will kill Optimus for all the humiliation," he said.

Back in the Great Valley, Silverbolt had arrived and dropped off Littlefoot next to his grandparents. Silverbolt switched to robot mode and looked at Littlefoot in concern.

"Are you hurt?" Silverbolt asked as he looked around Littlefoot's body. "Did he hurt you?" He touched the sides of Littlefoot's body before touching his head.

"No, I'm okay," said Littlefoot. "I'm not hurt."

Silverbolt sighed in relief. "Thank the Matrix," he said. "I was worried Megatron might lay a finger on you. Though, from all that flying, you were pretty heavy like a big rock. No offense."

"None taken, but thanks for saving me. I was worried I might suffer in Megatron's hands."

"It's all right, Littlefoot. You're safe, for now."

"Littlefoot," said Grandpa Longneck. Littlefoot turned to see his grandparents. "Are you hurt?"

"Littlefoot, we're really worried about you," said Grandma Longneck. "Are you okay?"

"It's okay, really," said Silverbolt, stepping in. "He's not hurt."

"But what's happened?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

Optimus walked in, as Littlefoot's grandparents see his new Optimal form.

"Megatron was there when I was talking to Littlefoot," said Optimus. "He came to murder your grandson, but I called the Maximals to assist."

Littlefoot nuzzled his grandma as he whimpered.

"But why would he want to kill our grandson?" Grandpa Longneck asked. "Is this about revenge from the past events?"

"I'm afraid so. That is why I had to remind him that everyone must stay out of harm's way. Though it may be overprotecting, it's the fact." He then grinned at Littlefoot, who was looking at him. "But other than that, Littlefoot, I'm glad you're all right. I was worried it would be too late."

Littlefoot smiled. "Thanks, Optimus," he said. "We'll always be counting on you at all costs."

Optimus chuckled. "That sounds prime, Littlefoot, but remember, as long as the battle goes on between the Maximals and the Predacons, evil will not have its way."

"I understand."

Optimus then switched to beast mode and left. His upper body and head had changed, with his gorilla head still the same but with red eyes.

Grandma Longneck then looked at Littlefoot and said, "Littlefoot, what's happened to Optimus? He's changed now."

Littlefoot sighed. "I guess now would be a time to tell you what Optimus told me," he said. He sat on the ground to tell his grandparents what Optimus had told him, about his transformation, and the Cyber Star as the chip to Cybertron's core.

Up at the mountain, the Maximals regroup with Optimus.

"Big Bot, I don't know how we'll ever beat those Predacons," said Cheetor. "All I know is that things are not gonna be so easy this time."

"Don't worry about it, Cheetor," said Rhinox. "We'll take them out and crush everything Megatron could throw at us."

"If you ask me, Rhinox," said Rattrap, "I think Megatron's gonna make a mess out of the Great Valley unless we get that Cyber Star away from him."

"You're jumping to conclusions, vermin," Dinobot snorted. "It's just a star."

"So what? You think it won't be that easy, will it, Lizard Lips?"

"This is what I fear," Optimus said. "If Megatron keeps that Cyber Star all to himself, eventually Megatron will rule all of the Great Valley. He will rule both Cybertron and Earth at the same time, unless we think of something."

"But even if we get that star, those Predacons would still have the upper hand," Silverbolt said.

"I would hope not, Silverbolt. But, since this is a battle between me and Megatron on a whole new level, this is a whole new war. This is a battle between life and death."


End file.
